comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate X-Men
Ultimate X-Men is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Cataclysm: Ultimate X-Men #2: 18 Dec 2013 Current Issue :Cataclysm: Ultimate X-Men #3: 22 Jan 2014 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Cataclysm: Ultimate X-Men #3 Cataclysm: Ultimate X-Men #2 Cataclysm: Ultimate X-Men #1 Ultimate Comics X-Men #33 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 1: The Tomorrow People' - Collects #1-6. "The world stands on the brink of war. It's not a war with another country. It's not an alien invasion. It's a war with another of Earth's native species… Homo Superior. Mutants. The word strikes fear into those who hear it. The word strikes fear into the heart of those who ARE it. Mankind has made the first move, launching an army of giant robot executioners called Sentinels, programmed to locate and eliminate the mutant DNA strand. Magneto and his terrorist cell of mutants are preparing to follow through on their threats of homo sapien genocide. The only force that can prevent total annihilation? Five awkward teenagers and their crippled mentor." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107886 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 2: Return to Weapon X' - Collects #7-12. "Xavier's School... under siege! The X-Men... abducted! Now pawns of the mysterious Weapon X program, the mutant heroes' only hope lies with the one team member to evade capture: the enigmatic, unproven Wolverine! Can Logan go it alone against the shadow-ops organization that transformed him into one of the world's most lethal killing machines? To succeed, he must survive an adrenaline-charged, adamantium-laced brawl with the savage Sabretooth - a predator every bit his equal!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785108688 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 3: World Tour' - Collects #13-20. "Charles Xavier has a dream. Mutant mentor to the heroic X-Men, Professor X envisions a world in which humans and mutants can live together in peace, harmony and understanding. Magneto is a mutant with a darker dream, one of total domination over all humankind. The X-Men have faced Magneto, and mutant peace has triumphed over mutant warfare. Now, the teenage adventurers face a far more difficult obstacle: the hatred of the very humans they wish to protect. This battle will be one of the mind, not muscle. To win humanity's trust, the X-Men embark on their first-ever world-spanning field trip. Yet they soon learn that human hostility is not limited to American soil. Nor have the X-Men left their personal problems behind. Colossus escaped the Russian Mafia when he joined the team, but now finds his former employers won't let him go so easily. Meanwhile, the beleagured X-Men fight for their lives against their most formidable threat yet when Professor X's darkest secret comes back to haunt him - with a vengeance! Plus: There are mutants who live outside the walls of the Xavier Mansion. Introducing Gambit, a street hustler who must use his genetic gifts to protect a girl in great danger!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785109617 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 4: Hellfire & Brimstone' - Collects #21-25. "The world tour is over. It ended abruptly and tragically, with deaths and hard decisions. After returning home to Westchester, the X-Men carry on, seeking a return to normalcy and opening their school to students once more. But amid the mundane, Jean Grey's life takes a sudden turn toward the bizarre. Her mental barriers begin to erode as she starts to experience strange visions... like a giant bird composed entirely of flames. To save themselves—and the world—will the X-Men be forced to strike down their own teammate?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110895 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 5: Ultimate War' - Collects Ultimate War #1-4. "The Ultimates vs. the Ultimate X-Men: the battle begins. When the X-Men do the worst thing they could to humanity, the government orders Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and the rest of the Ultimates to bring them down. A small but lethal army, the Ultimates were created to face these and other newly rising threats to mankind. But the X-Men's founder, Professor X, hasn't been training his students for nothing—and the youngs mutants just might take out the Ultimates first." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111298 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 6: Return of the King' - Collects #26-33. "Magneto, the X-Men’s deadliest villain, returns. They've faced the Weapon X program, Proteus and even the superhuman strikeforce known as The Ultimates. Now, still licking their wounds from their prior battles, can Xavier's mutant team possibly survive the return of their most powerful foe?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110917 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 7: Blockbuster' - Collects #34-39. "Year ago, a covert military group called Weapon X discovered a mutant blessed with claws and an accelerated healing factor. They wiped his memory, coated his skeleton in the unbreakable metal adamantium and forged him into a living weapon. This weapon, once known only as Logan, was given a new name: Wolverine. After years of indentured service to Weapon X, Wolverine escaped and joined the mutant peacekeeping force called the X-Men. Now, things have gone from bad to worse for Wolverine. After a short time away from the X-Men, Wolverine has returned to New York - with a strange strike force armed with sophisticated military technology on his tail. To survive, he is forced to rely on the Big Apple's own Spider-Man and Daredevil - not to mention a little help from his fellow X-Men!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112197 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 8: New Mutants' - Collects #40-45. "For years, Professor Charles Xavier has championed the peaceful relationship between mutants and humans. But with growing racism and paranoia, the President of the United States decides that Xavier — with his mysterious psychic powers and shrouded background — might be the bigger problem. The President's solution: get the U.S. Government involved in the mutant-training business. With the help of Emma Frost, the President handpicks a class of "New Mutants" to serve his political agenda — including Dazzler, Karma, Havok and Polaris. But who is this mysterious Emma Frost and what is her connection to Xavier?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111611 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 9: The Temptest' - Collects #46-49. "Bound together by their unique genetic heritage, the mutant members of the X-Men have become more than just a team — they’ve become a family. But even the strongest family can be ripped apart by tragedy… and the death of one of their own leaves the remaining X-Men struggling to deal with the loss. And even before a moment of silence can pass, the mysterious Mr. Sinister arrives, intent on giving the X-Men a lot more to mourn." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114041 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 10: Cry Wolf' - Collects #50-53. "It is the moment you've all been waiting for! Gambit returns to the Ultimate X-Men! Because the fans demanded it, the Cajun thief is back! But what is he going to steal? And can the X-Men stop him? It’s all about the Ragin’ Cajun as the mysterious Gambit gives hints of where he’s been, what he wants and why the X-Men will not be happy about it." - WorldCat - ISBN 078511405X *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 11: The Most Dangerous Game' - Collects #54-57. "It's the ultimate reality show as mutants convicted of capital crimes are released on an island where contestants hunt them down. Longshot has survived longest, and the X-Men are sent to rescue him C until they become part of the game themselves! With one of their teammates a captive on the island of Krakoa, the malevolent media mogul called Mojo demands the X-Men return Longshot to his headquarters or Angel will soon have a harp to go with his wings! Meanwhile, does Longshot have a 'Dazzling' not-so-secret admirer?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785116591 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 12: Hard Lessons' - Collects #58-60 & Annual #1. "Ultimate Wolverine makes his explosive return! Storm travels to the Great White North to find her missing friend, but there’s no time for celebration for the tempestuous and troubled duo! They’re about to take on an all-new threat to the Ultimate Universe... Lady Deathstrike! Plus: When a dangerous young mutant immune to psychic control takes Charles Xavier and the rest of a Manhattan bank hostage, the Professor must lead a diverse group of humans in a risky bid to end the siege! And finally, witness the return of Ultimate Juggernaut! Juggie makes a play for the Gem of Cyttorak, the jewel that will make him truly unstoppable. Only two small things stand in his way: Rogue of the X-Men and Ultimate Gambit, the new prince and princess of thieves!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118012) *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 13: Magnetic North' - Collects #61-65. "Emma Frost, Alex Summers and the X-Men’s greatest enemy star in an epic new storyline! When teenage mutant Lorna Dane accidentally commits a horrific crime, will the X-Men protect her, or leave her to the fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511906X *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 14: Phoenix?' - Collects #66-71. "After the events of Magnetic North and their recent encounter with the master of magnetism, our heroes kick back for a night on the town with their significant others. Meanwhile, Wolverine must face a dreaded foe from the past who comes back to haunt him with unbearable secrets that have been buried for years. Plus: The mysterious mutant called Magician is plunged into the world of the X-Men, adjusting quickly and making new friends fast. But there is something deeply sinister about the newcomer. Something only young Kitty Pryde notices. Let's hope she hasn't noticed too late. Meanwhile, is Jean Grey really the cosmic entity called Phoenix? And if so...what can be done about it...?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512019X *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 15: Magical' - Collects #72-74 & Annual #2. "He's a media darling, a vital part of the X-Men dynamic and the newest member of the team. His name: the Magician! Watch him live up to his name in ways you could never conceive. There is more - much, much more about this new mutant than any suspect. Meanwhile, a tormented Jean Grey is having great difficulty dealing with the results of the Shi'ar testing. Elsewhere... Dazzler stirs." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120203 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 16: Cable' - Collects #75-80. "If one man is capable of disrupting the carefully controlled world of Charles Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters, it’s this one: Ultimate Cable! He comes from a tragic future to wreak havoc on mutantkind today, and his sinister secrets will shock the X-Men to their very core. It’s a huge event in Ultimate X-Men history. Get in on the ground floor. You’ve been warned. Plus: Delve into the secret life of the X-Men’s rivals, Emma Frost's Academy of Tomorrow, in a special bonus story!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125485 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 17: Sentinels' - Collects #81-86. "The X-Men are no more. Long live the X-Men! The man from the future, Bishop, completes his own team of mutants, ready to carry on the legacy of Charles Xavier. And their first task is to stop the attacks of the deadly Sentinels against their kind. And you'll never guess who's behind the attacks... or who the new Ultimate X-Men are!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125493 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 18: Apocalypse' - Collects #89-93. "It’s dark times for the X-Men as the evolutionary emperor known as Apocalypse arrives! Will even the X-Men be enough to battle a being who has plotted our death and destruction for ages?! Meanwhile, two more monstrous threats - who look eerily like Stryfe and Onslaught - rear their ugly heads to ensure the young mutants’ downfall." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125507 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 19: Absolute Power' - Collects #94-97. "Regrouping after the devastating battle against Apocalypse, the X-Men encounter a new adversary which seems unstoppable. To fight it, the young mutants must ask themselves: How far are they willing to go and what are they willing to take to raise their game? The answer will test the bonds and shake the team to its very core." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129448 *'Ultimatum: X-Men/Fantastic Four' - Collects #98-100, plus Ultimate Fantastic Four #58-60. "The end is near! Eastern Europe is frozen solid in the grip of a sudden ice age. A tidal wave of biblical proportions mercilessly sweeps through New York City. Millions have been killed, and countless more injured or displaced — among them members of the X-Men and Fantastic Four. And Magneto is to blame. In the wake of this unimaginable catastrophe, is it a time to repent? Or is it a time for revenge?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134336 *'Ultimate Comics X-Men by Nick Spencer, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141022 *'Ultimate Comics X-Men by Nick Spencer, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161341 *'Ultimate Comics Divided We Fall, United We Stand' - Collects vol. 2 #13-18, plus Ultimate Comics Ultimates #13-18 & Ultimate Comics Spider-Man #13-17. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785184163 - (forthcoming, September 2013) *'Ultimate Comics X-Men by Brian Wood, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #18.1 & 19-22. "Kitty Pryde tries to lead a nation of mutants, but someone close to her has different plans! Meet Mach Two, former Morlock tunnel refugee turned mutant resistance fighter! Will she side with Kitty, or become a dangerous new enemy? The mutants might hold the key to solving world hunger, but what is the deadly cost? And as the Iron Patriot guest-stars, Mach Two’s play for power takes a new turn — and leads to a fatal showdown!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161368 *'Ultimate Comics X-Men by Brian Wood, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #24-28. "The mutants have proven their worth, and Utopia thrives — but at what cost? Kitty makes a choice that could haunt her forever as Mach Two’s jungle insurgency gains strength! Meanwhile, there are eyes in the sky — but who’s watching the mutants? And when the new nation comes under siege, with General Ross leading the charge, Jimmy Hudson prepares for war — and Kitty and Mach Two must work together for the good of mutantkind! The big battle for Utopia is here — but when the dust clears, who will lead the mutant nation? Plus: Kitty Pryde faces off against Jean Grey, and we finally get some answers about Psylocke." - WorldCat - ISBN 078516720X *'Ultimate Comics X-Men by Brian Wood, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #29-33. "It’s Tian vs. Utopia as Jean Grey takes on Kitty Pryde! Will the planet be torn apart when the two mutant nations go to war? Alliances are broken, sides are chosen and betrayals abound. But after a sneak attack on Utopia, and Jean’s strict warning that the rest of the world should stay out of the war, will the global mutant-on-mutant conflict finally unite mutantkind — or divide them forever? As the war claims its first casualties, Kitty becomes a revolutionary redux, Mach Two displays startling new powers, and James Hudson proves he’s more than just his father’s son! But when Utopia hatches an insane plan to end the war, will anyone remain standing to pick up the pieces?" - *'Ultimate X-Men Ultimate Collection, book 5' - Collects #46-57. - Hardcovers *'Ultimatum: X-Men/Fantastic Four' - Collects #98-100, plus Ultimate Fantastic Four #58-60. "The unthinkable has happened as the X-Men find themselves reeling from the devastating events of Ultimatum. A band of humans have stolen Sentinel technology and attacked Xavier's mansion — killing any mutant they see. With the X-Men locked in battle with Magneto -- can anyone save these students? Their greatest hope might rest in the hands of their worst enemy as the Weapon X program returns! Also, Ultimatum has hit the planet hard and the Baxter Building was ground zero. Johnny is still missing. Dr. Storm is dead. And Reed has taken off to parts unknown. Sue's life hangs in the balance and rests in the hands of untested pilot Ben Grimm, a.k.a. The Thing, and Dr. Arthur Molekevic, now better known as the megalamonical Mole Man." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134328 *'Ultimate Comics X-Men by Nick Spencer, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "The biggest mutant cover-up has gone public as the true history of the X-Gene is revealed. The U.S. government has been outed as the X-Gene’s creator, and mutants have been branded terrorists. As an identity crisis rocks the mutant world, the mistrust between man and x-man gets deeper — and it is during this insanity that the X-Men emerge. Who are the X-Men? And how will they fare in a world in which they’re criminals? Will these outlaw mutants be willing to defend mankind when all humanity cries out for their imprisonment?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140158 *'Ultimate Comics X-Men by Nick Spencer, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. "As Pietro struggles with the aftermath of Stryker’s attack on New York, the Scarlet Witch returns — with a warning. Then, Karen Grant, Liz Allen and Derek Morgan — Ultimate X — attempt to navigate their way through a strange new world when they discover SEAR, home of the People and mutantkind’s last best hope. Plus: Nick Fury’s covert mutant strategy comes back to haunt him when the truth about the government’s involvement in the creation of mutants goes public! Storm, Colossus and the other inmates of Camp Angel — the government’s “mutant solution” — take action. But when the Nimrod Fleet begins a brutal mutant massacre, the inmates must make a desperate last stand. And from the rubble of their battle, a nation is changed forever." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161333 *'Ultimate Comics Divided We Fall, United We Stand' - Collects vol. 2 #13-18, plus Ultimate Comics Ultimates #13-18 & Ultimate Comics Spider-Man #13-17. "A crisis in the United States forces the Ultimates into action — and Cap, Iron Man and Thor finally reunite! Meanwhile, Kitty Pryde makes her stand — and as the X-Men fight for their lives in the Sentinel-controlled states, the war for mutant liberation begins! And with the nation under siege, Miles Morales — the new Spider-Man — decides to become a member of the Ultimates. And he will do absolutely anything it takes to earn that right." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167811 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects #1-12, plus Giant Size X-Men #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110089 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects #13-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111301 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 3' - Collects #26-33, plus Ultimate War #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 078511131X *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 4' - Collects #34-45. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112510 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 5' - Collects #46-57. - WorldCat - ISBN 078512103X *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 6' - Collects #58-65, #1/2, and Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121048 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 7' - Collects #66-74 and Annual #2. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785126058 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 8' - Collects #75-88. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130802 *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 9' - Collects #89-97. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137793 Digital *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 1: The Tomorrow People' - Collects #1-6. - - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 2: Return to Weapon X' - Collects #7-12. - - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 3: World Tour' - Collects #13-20. - - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 4: Hellfire & Brimstone' - Collects #21-25. - - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 5: Ultimate War' - Collects Ultimate War #1-4. - - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 6: Return of the King' - Collects #26-33. - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 7: Blockbuster' - Collects #34-39. - - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 8: New Mutants' - Collects #40-45. - - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 9: The Temptest' - Collects #46-49. - - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 10: Cry Wolf' - Collects #50-53. - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 11: The Most Dangerous Game' - Collects #54-57. - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 12: Hard Lessons' - Collects #58-60 & Annual #1. - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 13: Magnetic North' - Collects #61-65. - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 14: Phoenix?' - Collects #66-71. - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 15: Magical' - Collects #72-74 & Annual #2. - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 16: Cable' - Collects #75-80. - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 17: Sentinels' - Collects #81-86. - *'Ultimate X-Men, vol. 18: Apocalypse' - Collects #89-93. - *'Ultimate Comics X-Men by Nick Spencer, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. - - *'Ultimate Comics X-Men by Nick Spencer, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. - - *'Ultimate Comics Divided We Fall, United We Stand' - Collects vol. 2 #13-18, plus Ultimate Comics Ultimates #13-18 & Ultimate Comics Spider-Man #13-17. - *'Ultimate Comics X-Men by Brian Wood, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #18.1 & 19-22. - *'Ultimate Comics X-Men by Brian Wood, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #24-28. - *'Ultimate Comics X-Men by Brian Wood, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #29-33. - History Ultimate X-Men is set in Marvel's Ultimate Universe, an alternate version of the Marvel Universe where super-heroes first appeared in the early 21st century. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Began publication in 2001. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 27 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34611 X-Position: Nick Spencer's Ultimate Journey] * 16 Sep 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/ultimate-x-men-nick-spencer-110916.html Spencer's Ultimate X-Men Pick Up the Pieces in New Series] * 08 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19887 NYCC: Aron Coleite On Ultimate X-Men: Requiem] * 02 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17068 Competitive Edge: Aron Coleite talks Ultimate X-Men] * 28 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12662 Robert Kirkman Leaves Ultimate X-Men] * 05 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8551 Cable Guy: Kirkman talks Ultimate X-Men] * 31 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8256 Ultimate X-Men #75 Press Conference with Robert Kirkman] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Men *wikipedia:Ultimate X-Men Category:Super-Hero